Mindless Self Indulgence
by LovecraftJack
Summary: The Halloween Rock-Off is coming up, and Grojband is scheduled to play. However, the Newmans have stepped forward to oppose them once more, to the dismay of Grojband. But will a mysterious teen from out of town be able to successfully pull off a plan that might help Grojband get rid of the Newmans once and for all? Or will he get distracted from his mission? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter One: Revenge

_Writer's Memo: Good day, readers. I've been a writer for nine years now, and I've always loved writing Fan Fiction. I try to describe things as best I can, and keep characters as in tact as possible, with only slight changes for the sake of making the process of writing them easier. I became a Grojbandian two weeks ago, and while I know that's not long, I hope over time I can become as big a fan as everyone else. Because I love this show, I really do. I love music, and I think that is one of the major parts of why I like the show, along with the characters and lore. It's totally awesome, and I read different stories on here every day because of it. Now then, as for my story. I'm throwing in warnings, just so you can know what's in it, because I know not everyone likes certain types of stories. So, here is the list of warnings: Time Skip – This is necessary for the story, because there will be sexual content later on, and it would be inappropriate if the characters were under legal age, which is sixteen in Canada, and seventeen to eighteen in America, so the characters will be eighteen for convenience. Original Character x Canon – Specifically Original Character x Carrie. Finally there is Odd Sexual Content – I have certain fetishes, like everyone does, and some people may not like them. No worries, though, if requested through reviews, I will put small warnings before they come into play in the story. For reference, the fetishes I will most likely incorporate are Foot Fetish, and Biting Fetish. Remember though, they will only be incorporated, and will not be main focuses or huge parts of the story, and will not be the only things that the sex scenes are going to be about, but they will just be small parts of them. Sorry for this huge wall of text, but I just wanted to let you guys know everything. Before going into this. I promise that all of the Writer's Memos after this one will not be insanely long. So, with out further ado, our story begins. Rock on readers!_

"_This is my revenge..."_

_-Mindless Self Indulgence, "Revenge"_

It was a normal Autumn Friday in the humble town of Peaceville. The sun poured it's light down upon the trees of the town, their leaves various shades of red, orange, and yellow. From just a look at the town, no one would get the musical impression that two bands had made on it over the past six years. If one asked someone on the street about either of the bands, half of them would say that the bands were trouble. The other half however, would tell you that they are a fan of either one band or the other. Few places throughout the town would have one of the bands known as their monthly band, a poster in the window of a cafe or a restaurant. Amidst the various noises of cars, the chirping of birds, and other things, a ringing could be heard through the parts of town closest to Elementary High, the town high school. Classes had just let out for the day, and the school bell rung to signal that fact. Amongst the students walking in one of the many hallways of the school were two seniors, members of the two rivalling bands that almost the whole town knew about, Grojband, and The Newmans. In their rush to get out of the school and to their respective garages however, they bumped into each other, and much as one would suspect, they wouldn't ignore it and let it be.

"Watch where you're going, Grojdork!"

As the repulsive words reached Laney Penn's ears she couldn't help but bear her teeth lightly at the hateful tone that they carried with them. She hated the term that was said with them, the insult. The one the Newmans always used against her and the rest of Grojband. She couldn't understand why after six years she and her friends hadn't come up with an equally powerful insult for their arch-rivals. She looked into the electric blue eyes of the lead singer for the Newmans, almost growling as she did. "No, you just need to stop being blind, Carrie!" She seriously had to talk with Kin and Kon about an insult for the Newmans when she met up with them at Corey's garage. Not having one killed her. It made her retorts have less impact when she shouted: more like hissed; at the Newmans.

Carrie rolled her eyes at the redhead girl, scoffing as she did so. She could go back and forth with the bassist for hours, shouting many a different vilification at her, but she didn't feel like wasting her time, on a Grojdork especially. "I don't have time for this, I have to get to practice. Talking to you is worse than talking to a wall." She spun on her heel and walked away, an air of total snobbery about her, like always. The ends of her hair bounced off of her back with every step, causing it to resemble a cascading waterfall. Not only that, but her hips swayed with a kind of attitude that only she had, one that drew attention to her. ...As well as her lower assets.

Laney was jaded and exasperated of watching Carrie walk off in the fashion she did every time she was finished talking to her or her band mates. She'd seen that walk so many times before, it only served to infuriate her further. "Ugh!" She stormed off in the opposite direction Carrie went, students moving out of her way as she did, seeing the anger upon her face. _That stupid bitch! Thinks she's better than me, I'll show her! Me and the guys will beat the Newmans at the Halloween Rock-Off, and her face will be bluer than her fucking hair! _Laney didn't usually use curses, she preferred to use more eloquent words, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Especially when it came to Carrie. Something about her pulled the trigger of the gun that was Laney's mind.

And Laney hated it.

*ANGRY LANE TRANSITION!*

Laney heard Corey talking as she stepped in the garage, her eyes adjusting to the light inside, bass strapped around her. As she was finally able to see, she saw that Corey was talking to a guy who looked to be the same age as him, and was adorned in all black clothing. The other thing she noticed about the guy was his wild purple hair. When the guy spoke, Laney could hear a slight Canadian accent in his voice. "Look, all I ask is to be your info guy. I'll research stuff for you, and tell you the useful information I find so you can use it for the awesome stuff you do." He grasped his devil's goatee, which was the same colour as his hair, hoping that Corey would accept his offer of sorts.

Laney stepped up between the two males before Corey had the chance to respond. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here? Who are you, and just what are you pitching to Core?" She looked the purple haired teen in his ice blue eyes behind a pair of square black spectacles. The only thing he seemed to do as he looked back into her forest green eyes was chuckle, at which Laney raised a brow. "What's so funny, dude?" She wasn't liking this guy so far, just showing up out of the blue and trying to make Corey some mysterious offer. For all she knew, he could be trying to ruin the band or hurt Corey, maybe even both.

The guy simply smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose with his fair skinned finger. "Relax chick, I come in peace." He bowed before her. "Name's Gideon Beckett II, but please, just call me Gideon. S'not like we're at a formal event or something." He held up a picture of the Newmans. "I'm offering to take down the Newmans, and in exchange, I get to be your info guy." He threw the picture down on the stage next to him, and looked back at Corey. "So, deal?"

Corey scratched at his thin blue beard which he'd started to grow over the years, thinking hard about Gideon's deal. "Eh, I dunno man. I mean, I'm not against you joining us, help is always welcome, yeah. But just how do you plan on taking down the Newmans? They've opposed us ever since we started the band, and they're not to be easy to get rid of, trust me." After humming for a second in thought, he snapped his fingers, a smile coming to his face just as a thought had come to his mind. "Unless you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

Suddenly, two of the lockers at the back of the garage popped open, causing Laney to jump from shock. None other than Kin and Kon came out of them, smiling. "Tactical espionage action!" They both shouted as they did. Kin wore a white lab coat, and Kon had his hair slicked back to resemble a mullet. Kin stepped forward, speaking. "You're gonna sneak in there, acting like you're one of their fans," Kon then finished his brother's sentence with a few karate chops, grinning. "and take them out from the inside!" The brothers looked at each other and fist pounded, both shouting once again at the same time. "Aww yeah!"

Gideon was the first to crack up, laughing so hard he had to put his hands on his knees. Corey then began to laugh with him, because he knew just what Kin and Kon were doing as well. Gideon wiped a tear from his eye, trying to breathe slowly. "Metal Gear Solid, oh my gods, you two are more friggin' awesome than I thought you would be!" He walked over and high fived both of them at the same time, grinning. He turned to Corey. "And yeah, apparently I am thinking what you were thinking I was thinking, Corey." He pointed at Corey in a cool fashion. "Eeeeh!" Corey couldn't help but snicker at Gideon's impression of the Fonz. It was then that Gideon turned to Laney, who had a look of absolute confusion on her face. "Well, what do you say? I'm not joining unless all of you are cool with me." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Laney stood there, the only one keeping Gideon from being a part of Grojband, looking at the guy who not only wanted to help out by being their info guy, but also had a plan to take down their arch rivals. She thought back to the moment in the school hallway earlier that day. She thought about how she wanted to see Carrie go down in flames more than she wanted almost anything else in the world. _This could be it. This could be the chance we've been waiting for to get rid of the Newmans once and for all. That narcissistic bitch will finally get what's been coming to her for six fucking years, and all I have to do to ensure it is shake Gideon's hand... _She swallowed hard and looked down at the hand held out in front of her. She smiled mischievously, looking almost devilish as she did so. _This is my revenge. _She grabbed Gideon's hand and shook it firmly. "You're on."

*NEWMAN GARAGE TRANSITION!*

Carrie Beff looked up from the lyrics she was writing just seconds before, and got a strange sense of dread as a shiver ran down her back. She turned around to her bandmates, who noticed her tense up. Lenny was the first one to ask the question that was on their minds, the redheaded boy looking worried as he did. "What's wrong, Care? You look like you just saw a-" Carrie put a finger to his lips, which made him blush brightly. _She's touching me... _Carrie looked each of her band mates in the eyes before clearing her throat to speak, feeling as thought a frog was in her throat.

"I swear I just felt a contract get signed or something..."


	2. Chapter Two: Lonely Boy

_Writer's Memo: I finished writing the first draft of this chapter before I posted the second draft of Revenge. I write in double drafts, I do the first draft of a chapter to begin description and get dialogue down, and then I do the second draft of a chapter to perfect the description and add more to the dialogue if it needs it in places. The second draft is the one that gets published unless I think it absolutely __**needs **__a third draft. Just a little fun fact. Now, this story has gotten one review so far, from a certain RhaptuousSymphony, and I am glad that it is a good one. I was afraid no one would like my story, to be honest. Just to clarify, I'm not bothered by the fact that I only have one review, I'm actually surprised that I __**got **__a review in the first place! I also noticed that this story gotten four follows and two favourites, and that makes me very happy as well. Just knowing that you readers like what I'm writing drives me to want to write further. Thank you all. By the way, not every chapter will be named after a Mindless Self Indulgence song, but don't worry, I will be using many of their songs as chapter names. The chapter names that aren't songs by Mindless Self Indulgence will always be other songs from my musical tastes that I feel fit the chapter. I hope you will like them as well. By the way, I've started a character blog on Tumblr to go along with the story. The only post I have so far is before Chapter One takes place, and I am about to post one that comes after this chapter. I shall link it in the reviews section. Feel free to ask Gideon questions! Rock on readers!_

"_I'm a lonely boy, I'm a lonely boy..."_

_-The Black Keys, "Lonely Boy"_

After explaining just how he was going to begin his plan to the rest of the band, Gideon quickly made his way to the Newman garage. He got partially lost, not knowing which way was which in Peaceville, being from out of town. He couldn't exactly ask for directions either, because of how he was basically a stranger. He took a black and white earpiece out of his pocket, turning it on so that he may use it, hooking it around his right ear, hiding it under his hair. "Can you guys hear me?" Whilst he was explaining his plan, Gideon took the liberty of hooking up communications devices by the computer in the back of the garage. That way, he could contact them and they could contact him. Part of being an information guy was being good with technology, and he certainly had proved that he was, impressing Laney. She certainly wasn't going to regret shaking his hand any time soon. Gideon cleared his throat as he saw the house that Kin told him the Newmans practised at, 1313 Newman Lane. _Huh, so __**that's**__ where they got their name. _He'd thought when Kin told him that. "I have their garage in my sight, I need vocal confirmation on whether or not you can can hear me, otherwise I'll have to head back there and we'll start the operation tomorrow."

Finally, a voice came through the earpiece. "We're here, sorry. _Some _people don't know how to use a communications adaptor." It was Kin's voice, and it sounded like he was scolding one of the other band members. Then came Kon's voice, sounding slightly ashamed. "Sorry... But you know I don't do as much electronic stuff as you, Kin." Kin responded back, understanding in his voice. "It's fine, just ask me next time you don't know how to use something." Gideon smiled, rolling his eyes at the banter between the brothers. Kin spoke to Gideon once again over the earpiece. "Rest assured, we can hear you loud and clear, Gideon! Proceed as planned!"

"Good," Gideon began, adjusting a few settings on the earpiece before continuing. "now, I'm going to leave my mic on constant transmit, so you all will be able to hear everything that's going on. And by the way, if I say anything that in any way makes it sound like I don't like you guys, I'm lying for the sake of the act. I'm going undercover now, talk to you guys later. Gideon out." He was glad he watched so many spy movies when he was a kid, it gave him such awesome ideas, like the one he was executing. He walked up the driveway to the garage door, and knocked on it a few times, making a decent amount of noise. After waiting for a minute or so, it finally began to slide open, and the Newmans were slowly revealed before him. _Here's where the acting practice I've done throughout the years pays off. _Just as he was able to see the faces of the band, his lips turned into a huge grin. "Oh my _gods_, it's you, the Newmans!" He giggled with glee, hopping up and down lightly with his fingers being held up to his mouth in excitement. "My name is Gideon, and I'm just one of your absolute _biggest_ fans!"

"Wow, he's good." Laney said over the earpiece, making Gideon's grin more genuine.

Carrie looked Gideon up and down with a raised brow, surprised at how he was acting. After a few seconds she smirked, knowing just what he was. "A fan boy, huh?" She knew the Newmans were getting more popular, but she never thought that she'd meet a fan boy before they started touring for real. She crossed her arms, still smirking. "Let me guess, you want to watch us practice?" As she saw Gideon nod eagerly, her smirk turned into a thoroughly smug smile, her ego growing even larger than it was. "Well, you're just in luck, you get to watch me and the girls-" Lenny made an annoyed face as he heard the word. "-practice the song we're going to beat those Grojdorks with at the Halloween Rock-Off." She brushed some of her hair back over her shoulder with a hand as she spoke, feeling like a queen.

Gideon squealed with delight. "Yay!" He began to walk in the garage, happy that his acting had worked so far. Just as he thought he was off the hook of trouble however, Kim stepped in front of him, blocking his way. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the spectacled female before him. "Um, is something wrong?" He was putting on his most innocent and cutesy act, and he was doing it maybe too well. _Shit, I have to remember not to over act. If I put too much emphasis on my acting, it won't be believable, and will make me seem like a character from a comedic play or something. Undercover acting rule one, Gideon, rule one._ He swallowed hard, waiting for Kim to either move, or speak.

Kim however, was silent and immobile. Her face beheld a serious expression, her eyes looking into his, as if analyzing him. _He's not getting off the hook that easy. I can't believe Carrie forgot one of the biggest things about fan boys, it's fan boy rule number one!_ She cleared her throat, her expression unchanging. "Just wait a minute, you." She stood straight, looking at him grudgingly. "I know how fan boys work, and I have one thing to ask you before you can come in." She poked him lightly in the chest with a finger, making Gideon raise a brow. "Which one of us girls is your favourite?"

Gideon could hear a collective "Uh oh" over the earpiece from the whole of Grojband. They knew Gideon was going into a dangerous situation, but they hadn't expected him to be asked something like the question Kim had just then asked. Gideon himself hadn't even expected it, and he was the one who came up with the plan. He felt like his heart was beating in his throat in fear and embarrassment as he began to blush, looking at each of the different girls. "Err..." He began to sweat lightly, and as every one of the Newmans awaited his answer, he covered his mouth, terrified. He had a choice in his mind, it was the choice he had made upon physically seeing them for the first time, but he was afraid to say it. _What if I choose one and the others get jealous? The repercussion could be me getting kicked out of the garage, and then the whole plan would be fucked askew. But if I continue to stand here and say nothing, I could get kicked out anyways._ He took his hand from his mouth, blushing brightly and biting his lip. "I-it's..." He quickly sighed, knowing it would be better to get it over with. "It's Carrie..." Lenny's eyes opened wide as Gideon said the name. "I t-think she's really cool and stuff..." He scratched the back of his head as he looked away in bashfulness. _I do __**not **__want to be in this situation right now._

He heard Kin over the earpiece. "I do not envy him right now." It was obvious Kin hoped to high heaven that he would never be stuck in the kind of situation Gideon was in. Corey's voice came after Kin's. "You got that right." Corey, on the other hand, sounded like he felt sorry for Gideon, but at the same time knew it was necessary.

It was then that the girls of the Newmans began to laugh and giggle, to Gideon's absolute surprise. Carrie smiled proudly, running her fingers through her long blue hair . If one could have seen her ego in that moment, they would have seen it grow three sizes. _Wow, __**I'm **__his favourite? I never thought that I'd be anyone's favourite. So this is what it feels like to have a personal fan boy? ...It feels __**amazing**__._ "Well, my number one fan, take a seat, and prepare to listen to my beautiful voice."

Laney's voice came through the earpiece once again, sounding much more angry than last time. "That snooty pompous bi-" She was cut off as Gideon heard a hand cup around her mouth. "Easy there, Lanes." It was Corey's hand, obviously. "I hate Carrie just as much as you do, but you gotta relax." Corey seemed to have a lot more control over his emotions, Gideon noted. Laney's voice transmitted once again, sounding shy. "Y... Yes, Core..." Gideon resisted rolling his eyes at her reaction. _She's so into him._

He took a seat on the couch against the garage wall, taking a deep breath and relaxing from the purgatory that he had just been in. Lenny closed the garage door as the girls set up to play a song, but as he walked over to his bass however, he glared at Gideon with eyes that would have been deadly, had looks been able to kill. Gideon rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he noticed Lenny's glare, sighing quietly under his breath. _What have I gotten myself into... _He couldn't believe how much of a crypt he had begun to make for himself through circumstance. He'd have to be careful not to say anything he'd regret, and examine his words thrice in his head before he even dared to speak them.

He took a deep breath before he lifted his head to look upon the Newmans, Carrie waiting for his sight to be upon her. But in doing so, he had made another grave mistake by looking into Carrie's eyes. A flurry of thoughts ran through his head in only a couple of seconds as their eyes locked, ranging from how he swore her eyes seemed to glimmer like diamonds, to how they reminded him so much of the voltaic blue lights of the various clubs he had disc jockeyed at in the Edmonton underground ever since he was sixteen. _I may as well just lock up my sepulchre now, and hop in my coffin, because gods know they are both ready for me should I fuck up in any way..._

Carrie smirked as she saw him pale a bit at the locking of their eyes, and winked at him, causing a light blush to spread across his cheeks. Carrie slowly brought her lips up to the microphone, before she moved them to speak. The whole time she did, she kept her eyes upon Gideon, perceiving him in much the same way one would if they owned the very person their field of vision was cast upon. "This one is called 'Grim Times and Dark Places'." After she uttered the name of the song, she closed her eyes, and began to play a slow haunting riff upon her guitar, repeating it three times before she started to sing, the words flowing out of her mouth like water flowed down a river.

Gideon couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Sure, he'd listened to the Newmans before. He'd found out about Grojband through his friend, and then through researching Grojband, he found out about the Newmans. He listened to a few of their songs over the net, all filmed with phone cameras. It wasn't until that moment however, that he realized the age of those videos, and how their sound quality was nothing compared to the real thing. Carrie's voice was sweet like honey pouring into Gideon's ears, and it made his skin shiver and tingle. Carrie had gotten good, to the point where Gideon was shocked that he couldn't honestly say Corey was better than her. No, she was on the same level as Corey, and because of her feminine voice, it seemed almost _enchanting _to a male like Gideon. _Oh man, I hope the band can hear this clearly, they need to know what they are up against..._

*GROJBAND GARAGE TRANSITION*

"Dude Corey, are you hearing this?" Kon said, his face slightly pale from the revelation he just had. Just like Gideon, he too had realized just how good Carrie had gotten, and he was actually a little scared. He looked to his brother, who also had the same pale condition. The brothers had always shared an empathic link as twins, and thus when one was scared, the other felt a little scared as well.

Kin swallowed before speaking, his throat feeling thick. "Carrie sounds like she's as good as you now! We're going to need to up the ante at the Halloween Rock-Off to win this time..." He didn't want to believe that the words coming out of his mouth were true, and the fact that they were absolutely terrified him. He looked up at Kon, who looked back to him, and they both spoke volumes without even moving their lips.

Laney rolled her eyes, scoffing as she brushed back a few locks of her hair. "Come _on _guys, you can't be serious right now. Carrie's always been worse than Core, and she always will-" Just at that moment, Carrie hit a perfect high note over the speaker, and descended from it damn near flawlessly. Laney's words were lost in her mouth, and and she had to clear her throat before speaking again. She looked at Corey, biting her lip nervously. "Uh, Core? She's not as good as you, right? _Right?_"

Corey's face was one that his friends had only seen him make a few times before, determination and solemnity in his eyes and upon his mouth. "Guys, listen..." As the rest of the Newmans began to join Carrie over the speaker, Corey turned the communications device off, and slowly made his way over to the stage that he and his friends had practised on for years. He tossed his guitar in the air, making it spin a few times before he caught it perfectly, playing a major D chord. "It's time to practice like we never have before." He held his signature red pick high in the air, getting in a pose that was epic in and of itself. "The six years we've been a band, the Newmans have never defeated us, and I'll be _damned _if they're going to beat us now, after all we've done!" Kin and Kon looked up at Corey with sparkling eyes, inspired by his short speech, and Laney couldn't help but swoon on the inside at just how heroic he seemed to her in that moment, looking at him like a princess would a knight in shining armour. Corey looked at them all with a smile of pure boldness and fearlessness, and spoke once more. "GROJBAND WILL WIN THE HALLOWEEN ROCK-OFF!"

*NEWMAN GARAGE TRASITION!*

The volume of Carrie's voice slowly descended as the Newmans finished their song, and Gideon couldn't help but clap and cheer a little. He knew they did well, and he wasn't going to act like they didn't. Not just because he was undercover either. No, he'd come to like the Newmans quite a bit more, impressed by their sound and skill. The twins high-fived, and Lenny smiled proudly at Carrie, being the first to speak. "That was awesome, Care! We're totally going to trash those Grojdorks!" He did a fist pump, trying to act as macho as possible.

Carrie chuckled lightly. "Of course we are, Len. They won't know what hit them when we rock their fans into becoming ours!" Her cavalier smile returned, and she played a heavy chord before she set her guitar back down on it's stand. She was confident in not only her skill, but the rest of the band's skill as well. They sounded amazing, and the emotion that they were able to instill into their music was perfect in her opinion. Her glance turned to Gideon as she turned up straight, and he swallowed hard as he noticed it. "Speaking of fans..." She said mischievously under her breath, before strutting over to him and sitting on his lap, her smile turning into a sly smirk. "So, Gideon.." She trailed a finger down from his bottom lip and flicked it off the tip of his goatee. "How did you like the show?" The twins giggled in the background, laughing at how much fun Carrie was having with her new found "number one fan" as she called him. Lenny on the other hand rolled his eyes and grumbled, deciding to look over and edit tabs that he had written in his notebook to try and keep his mind off of the subject of Gideon and Carrie.

Gideon smiled nervously, a blush across his cheeks. _The only girl who's ever sat on my lap before was my old girlfriend, and she was nowhere near as talented or pretty as Carrie... _He cleared his throat, nervous as ever. "It was... s-so awesome, Carrie..." He looked away shyly, feeling embarrassed. _Why am I acting and feeling this way? She's supposed to be my enemy, I'm supposed to hate her. I came her to ruin her and her band, and yet I'm acting like a boy with a motherfucking schoolyard crush!_

_Oh my god, he is so cute when he's embarrassed! I've never had this much power over someone before, and it feels __**amazing**__! I just want to mess with him forever... _Carrie bit her lip ever so slightly, enjoying Gideon's shyness and nervousness. She never thought that having a personal fan boy could be so much fun, and in hindsight, she thought it was stupid to think otherwise. Her fingers gently grasped his chin, and made him look her in the eyes. "What are you so nervous about, _Gid_?" She watched as he gulped at her nickname for him, and she had to hold back the insatiable urge to laugh wickedly. She had him right where she wanted him. "Never been so close to someone like me before, hm?"

Gideon was mentally freaking out. _Oh fuck, she hit the nail right on the fucking dot... I can't believe this is happening, she's got to be some kind of damnable succubus or something! _His heart pounded in his chest as he spoke. "N-n-no, y-you're the f-f-first..." _I'm stuttering. I never, __**ever **__stutter unless I'm trying to speak incredibly fast and failing. By the gods, I need to get out of this situation... _He felt like he had signed his own funeral papers when he saw Carrie grin similarly to the Cheshire Cat. _I'm... I'm fucking doomed..._

Carrie pet him on the head, tousling his layered dark violet hair as she did so. Playing with it as if she was playing with the hair on a doll. "Well, you better get used to it Gid, because from now on, I'm going to use you as my personal chair every chance you get, you lonely little boy." She chuckled again, lightly scratching his cheek with her electric blue nails. _He's probably getting all sorts of wrong thoughts right now, the pervert. _She was having a _lot_ of fun screwing with Gideon's head, but she knew she couldn't overdo it. She had to leave him wanting more. She stood up, and winked at him. "We're done practising for today, but be sure to come by again soon, unless you want to disappoint me..." She stuck out her bottom lip as if she was about to pout, pulling all the stops to reel Gideon in like a fish. She walked over to the garage door, and opened it, shining a smile at him. "See you then, Gid." Gideon didn't waste much time hopping off the couch and awkwardly fast walking past Carrie as if he had just forgotten how to walk. Once he got to the sidewalk, he tripped before going into a run. Carrie closed the garage door and turned around as she laugh sinisterly. "Kim, Konnie, did you see the way he was acting?! Oh my god, it was priceless! I had him like a pick in my hand!"

As the girls laughed and high-fived each other, Lenny couldn't help but bare his teeth, writing the same thing over and over in his note book, like the mantra of a madman.

"_I hate that guy."_


End file.
